Un Shinigami no Muere Con Las Manos Vacias
by Sekishiki
Summary: Que pasaria si en lugar de tener a Zangetsu como su Zanpakutou, Ichigo Kurosaki tubiese a cierto caballero negro como su Zanpakutou. Sera que Ichigo podra dominar sus poderes, o terminara sucumbiendo a ellos y transformandose en un Berserker?


**Capitulo 01: Conociendo al Caballero Negro.**

Bajo tierra, debajo de la tienda de Kisuke Urahara podemos observar una escena bastante peculiar.

En el campo de entrenamiento que se encuentra bajo la tienda, hay un gran agujero circular, en el fondo de ese agujero podernos ver a un joven con cabello naranja y ojos color ámbar. El nombre de ese joven es Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo actualmente se encuentra en un proceso para recuperar sus poderes de Shinigami, los cuales le fueron arrebatados por Byakuya Kuchiki, después de una terrible derrota.

La historia de Ichigo comienza unos meses atrás.

Originalmente Ichigo era un chico normal que había perdido a su madre hace años, salvo que también el también tenía la habilidad de ver espíritus.

La vida del joven continúo normalmente hasta que una noche después de llegar tarde a su casa, a causa de golpear a unos pandilleros quienes rompieron un monumento para una niña que había muerto hace poco.

Esa misma noche después de tener una leve discusión con su padre sobre su hora de llegada, Ichigo se fue directamente a su habitación donde conoció a una Shinigami llamada Rukia quien estaba persiguiendo un Hollow.

Rukia termino gravemente herida después de interceptar el ataque del Hollow, quedando como único recurso la transferencia de sus poderes a Ichigo, quien por alguna razón tomo la mayoría de los poderes de Rukia en lugar de la mitad como ella había planeado.

Ichigo logro derrotar al Hollow, al dia siguiente Rukia se había transferido de alguna manera a la escuela de Ichigo, después de hablar con el joven de cabello naranja y convencerlo de hacer los deberes de un Shinigami en su lugar, así las aventuras de Ichigo empezaron.

Luego de unos días los Hollows empezaron a atacar a los amigos y conocidos de Ichigo.

El primer caso fue con Orihime Inoue, una chica que está enamorada de Ichigo (quien no tiene ni idea), ella fue atacada por el Hollow de su fallecido hermano, afortunadamente Ichigo y Rukia llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarla y al final Orihime fue capaz de despedirse de su hermano.

El segundo caso fue de un amigo cercano de Ichigo, Yasutora Sado, o 'Chad' como le dice Ichigo. En el caso de Chad fue debido a un perico que contenía el espíritu de un niño, el cual fue colocado ahí por un Hollow, después de unos pocos problemas Ichigo fue capaz de Salvar a Chad y a Rukia del Hollow para finalmente derrotarlo.

En el tercer caso fue el mismo Ichigo el involucrado. En su caso Ichigo tuvo que enfrentarse al Hollow que causo la muerte de su madre, la batalla fue dura para Ichigo quien termino herido, tristemente Grand Fisher fue capaz de escaparse de ese encuentro.

Días después comenzó a ocurrir algo extraño, varios Hollows era detectados, pero cuando Ichigo y Rukia llegaban al lugar ya era demasiado tarde y el Hollow ya había sido eliminado, eventualmente lograron encontrar al causante, Uryu Ishida.

Uryu se llamaba a sí mismo un Quincy. Un humano con el poder de derrotar Hollows, lamentablemente Uryuu era según lo que parecía en último de los Quincy que continuaban con vida, los demás fueron ejecutados por los Shinigamis hace años. Eso incluía a su abuelo quien a su vez era su maestro, el fue asesinado por unos Hollows, pero fue también en parte culpa de los Shinigami quienes lo dejaron morir, gracias a eso Uryu desarrollo un resentimiento hacia los Shinigami.

Eventualmente Uryu desafío a Ichigo a una especie de duelo. Quien destruyese más Hollows en un menor número de tiempo seria el ganado, para hacerlo utilizo un cebo especial de los Quincy diseñado para atraer Hollows, en poco tiempo la ciudad de Karakura se vio infestada de Hollows.

Desde ese punto el desafío se salió de control debido a que el número de Hollows era inesperadamente elevado y además esos Hollows terminaron atacando a Chad y Orihime, al final los dos lograron liberar poderes especiales después de estar a punto de ser asesinados por los Hollows.

Chad lo libero su poder después de pelear contra un Hollow quien estaba intentando matar a Karin Kurosaki, la hermana menor de Ichigo, el poder de Chad logro manifestarse en la forma de una armadura que cubría su brazo derecho.

En el caso de Orihime, ella lo libero en una pelea contra un Hollow quien podía controlar a las personas, ese Hollow incluso llego a controlar a Tatsuki, la mejor amiga de Orihime, después de unos difíciles momentos los poderes escondidos de Orihime se manifestaron en algo llamado _Shun Shun Rikka _(Escudo de las Seis Flores de Hibisco) que si bien no era muy potente en poder ofensivo, tenía un buen poder defensivo y además un poder de curación extraordinario.

Al final Ichigo y Uryu tuvieron que poner a un lado sus diferencias para poder derrotar a un temible Hollow gigante llamado _Menos Grande, _cuando la batalla parecía haberse terminado a favor del Hollow, Ichigo logro dar un golpe decisivo y termino ganando el combate junto a Uryu.

Pero al final toda es conmoción atrajo la atención de la _Sociedad de las Almas_ y enviaron a dos Shinigamis, Byakuya Kuchiki y Renji Abarai para capturar a Rukia. Resulta que cuando Rukia le dio sus poderes a Ichigo esta rompió una importante regla de los Shinigami, por la cual ella deberá ser ejecutada al cabo de unos días por ese crimen.

Naturalmente Ichigo se negó rotundamente e intento pelear contra los Shinigamis, sin embargo a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, el no fue rival para un verdadero Shinigami y fue brutalmente derrotado, además ellos se llevaron sus poderes de Shinigami y lo dejaron a su suerte pensando que no sobreviviría a las heridas que le hicieron.

Ichigo fue posteriormente encontrado por Kisuke Urahara y llevado a su tienda.

Ahí fue cuando decidió rescatar a Rukia, para poder lograr eso se sometió a un entrenamiento especial.

Sin embargo ahora mismo Ichigo se encuentra en un gran problema, para poder ganar nuevamente sus poderes fue arrojado a un pozo donde se le dio un tiempo límite de 72 horas. Si no logra salir del pozo donde se encuentra terminara por convertirse en un Hollow y toda esperanza de salvar a Rukia se Habrá perdido.

"Ahhhhh!" Se pueden escuchar los gitos de Ichigo quien está siendo envuelto por una sustancia blanca la cual ha cubierto una parte de su cara.

"Bueno, realmente se va a convertir en un Hollow." dice un niño de cabellos rojos llamado Hanakari Jinta.

Una niña de cabello negro que está mirando la escena dice "Preparando medidas de rescate." El nombre de esa niña es Tsumugiya Ururu .

"Espera." Dice la voz de un adulto. Esa persona tiene cabellos rubios y un sombrero, el es Kisuke Urahara.

Ichigo no sabe mucho sobre el pero por lo que ha visto el realmente quiere ayudarlo a rescatar a Rukia, él es quien lo está entrenando para recuperar sus poderes.

"Kisuke-san…" Dice suavemente Ururu.

"Fíjate bien en el. Normalmente cuando una persona se transforma en un Hollow, el alma de dicha persona perderá su forma física y se reagrupara en una nueva forma. Pero Ichigo está totalmente fuera de esa secuencia, la máscara apareció primero pero el todavía mantiene su forma física. Eso significa que se está resistiendo, Todavía existe la posibilidad de que se transforme en un Shinigami. Esperemos un poco mas…" Dice seriamente Kisuke.

"…Hasta que se convierta en un verdadero Hollow"

"AAAAGH!" Grita Ichigo quien intenta resistirse al proceso. Aun así la presión es demasiada y termina por desmayarse.

**XzXzX**

Ichigo no sabe por cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente, pueden haber sido horas o simplemente unos segundos. Cuando se despierta se encuentra un lugar totalmente diferente a donde estaba antes.

Es de noche con la luna iluminando todo el lugar y además Ichigo se encuentra en frente de un hermoso lago el cual refleja la luz lunar.

"Dónde estoy?" Se pregunta un confundido Ichigo.

"Este lugar es una representación de tu alma." Dice una voz tranquila detrás de Ichigo, el cual se voltea para ver al dueño de esa voz. Frente a él se encuentra un imponente hombre vestido en lo que parece ser una armadura medieval, esa armadura es totalmente negra y cubre todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza, la cual se puede apreciar un largo cabello purpura y además ese hombre tiene un aura de seriedad.

"Quien eres?" Pregunta un confundido Ichigo.

"Yo soy ******" Responde el hombre.

'_No puedo escucharlo'_ Pensó Ichigo.

"Ya veo, incluso ahora no puedes escuchar mi nombre" Dice calmadamente el hombre. "Sin embargo tenemos cosas más importantes que atender, actualmente este mundo está siendo destruido, si no ganas nuevamente tus poderes de Shinigami moriremos los dos". Los ojos de Ichigo se abren de la sorpresa al escuchar esa pieza de información, en especial la parte de sus poderes de Shinigami.

"No hay algo que podamos hacer?" le pregunta Ichigo.

El hombre asiente "Para poder hacer eso tendrás que encontrarme" al decir eso se materializan cientos de espadas.

"Como quieres que te encuentre?" Dice Ichigo.

En ese momento el mundo comienza a colapsar "No nos queda mucho tiempo, si no me encuentras pronto yo desapareceré y tú te transformaras en un Hollow" a pesar de la situación el hombre no pierde su calma.

Ichigo no desperdicio ni un momento y se puso frenéticamente a buscar a pesar de todo era prácticamente imposible encontrar solamente una espada entre cientos de ellas. Pero en ese momento recordó algo importante.

_(Flashback)_

"_Sabias que el lazo espiritual de un Shinigami es rojo" Dice Uryu._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

"Eso es!" Exclama Ichigo. Quien se apresuro a revisar de entre las cientos de espadas hasta que finamente encontró la que tenía el lazo rojo, apresurándose Ichigo logro agarrar esa espada que parecía tener cadenas en una parte.

**XzXzX**

Afuera las cosas no se veían nada bien, Ichigo continuaba con su proceso de transformación, y al parecer se encontraba a punto de transformarse totalmente ya que el líquido blanco estaba a punto de cubrir totalmente la cara de Ichigo. Viendo que no quedaba otra alternativa Tessai decidió ponerle un fin a la situación.

"El ya se encuentra en su límite, jefe" Hablo Tessai "Voy a pasar a modo de supresión" En eso momento el puso sus manos en el suelo y dijo "**Bakudo No. 99, tipo 2 .Bankin. Primera canción: Shiryuu** " Ataduras blancas que aparecieron de la nada atraparon a Ichigo, inmovilizándolo por completo "**Segunda canción: Hyakurensan**" En ese momento aparecen unas luces que apuñalan a Ichigo.

"Oye, Tessai" Le grita Jinta preocupadamente "Si le das con eso, definitivamente morirá!"

"A este punto, no tengo otra opción" Responde Tessai **"Cancion Final: Bankin Taihou!**" Al decir eso un enorme trozo de piedra aparece sobre Ichigo listo para aplastarlo, pero antes de que pudiese hacer contacto Ichigo, este se libero de sus ataduras revelando una máscara muy similar a la de los Hollows.

"Se termino!" Dice Tessai sin embargo una enorme explosión de poder ocurre en ese preciso momento destruyendo totalmente la piedra e iluminando todo el lugar, después algo que brillaba salió del pozo, para luego impactar contra el suelo del lugar, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

"Que fue eso?" Se pregunta Jinta.

En ese momento Jinta decidió hacer su pregunta "Hey, chico naranja, estas ahí?" Pregunto en dirección a una nube de polvo en la que presumiblemente Ichigo había caído.

"Si todavía estas vivo, respóndeme!" Grito Jinta en dirección a la nube de polvo en la que se podía apreciar una figura humana que lentamente caminaba en dirección hacia ellos.

Sin embargo cubierto por la nube de polvo, se pudo ver un brillo de color rojo en donde deberían estar los ojos de esa figura, extrañamente en lugar de parecer dos ojos, más bien parecía una sola línea.

Cuando el humo se disipo totalmente todos los presentes se sorprendieron a la vista. En el lugar se encontraba Ichigo Kurosaki, sin embargo a diferencia de antes el ahora vestía un Shihakushō, la ropa normal de un Shinigami, pero su rasgo más llamativo era que en su cabeza se encontraba una especie de casco medieval, el casco era totalmente negro y si uno se fijaba se podía notar un brillo rojo en la sección de los ojos. "Un Shihakushō… pero que pasa con ese casco? No se siente como un Hollow en lo absoluto" Dice Jinta. Eso era verdad, al estar tanto tiempo con Urahara, Jinta aprendió muy bien a sentir a los Hollows, por eso puede sentir que Ichigo a pesar de todo no se siente como un Hollow.

Ichigo simplemente llevo sus manos a su cabeza y se quito el casco el cual se desapareció en el aire, pero si alguien hubiese mirado mas atentamente se habrían dado cuenta de que los ojos de Ichigo se pusieron de color rojo por un leve instante.

"Felicidades" se escucho decir a un aplaudiente Urahara quien sonreía mientras su abanico cubría su cara "Has podido regresar a ser un Shinigami a tiempo, la lección dos está completa."

Sin embargo internamente él se estaba preguntando algo '_Que era ese casco? Se suponía que Ichigo debía ganar poderes de Hollow para convertirse en un Vizard y así tener una oportunidad solida para derrotar a Aizen_' Se preguntaba a si mismo Kisuke, después de todo incluso el siente que hay algo especial con ese casco, pero no sabe específicamente que es.

"Cállate" Dice Ichigo golpeando a Kisuke en la cara con la empuñadura de sus espada, haciéndolo caer al suelo llorando cómicamente "Me prometí a mi mismo que si salía vivo de ahí lo primero que haría sería matarte" Dice con una sonrisa y mirada que prometen dolor.

Urahara decide dejar su pequeño acto y le pregunta seriamente "Crees que puedes hacer eso?"

"Claro que si" Le responde Ichigo.

"Entonces comencemos con la lección numero tres" Dice Urahara el cual saca una espada de su bastón, haciendo sentir nervioso a Ichigo.

**XzXzX**

Tessai acaba de salir del pozo un con sus ropas echando humo y sus gafas rotas.

"Estas bien Tessai?" le pregunta Jinta sin verdadera preocupación sabiendo que el hombre se encuentra bien y que podría resistir cosas peores.

"Claro que no, mis gafas se han roto" Dice Tessai.

Jinta le sale una gota de sudor después de escuchar eso.

En otra parte del lugar se encuentra Ichigo esquivando varios ataques de Urahara.

"Nada mal, para esa espada tan pequeña!" Le dice Ichigo a Urahara.

Dicho hombre simplemente le responde "Gracias por tu cumplido" entonces ataca con más velocidad "Pero no creas que eso hará que me contenga" Kisuke empezó a perseguir a Ichigo por el área, intentando cortarlo con su espada.

Ichigo continuaba esquivando los ataques de Kisuke, hasta algo le vino a la mente '_Espera_' pensó el joven de cabello naranja '_Acaso no son únicamente las Zanpakutou las únicas que pueden herir a los Shinigami o a los Hollows?_ ' Se preguntaba internamente Ichigo '_Pero esa espada es solo algo que el saco de su bastón' _En ese momento dejo de correr '_Entonces incluso si me da no me hará ningún daño_' Indiamente Ichigo se volteo, únicamente para recibir un corte en su mejilla, cortesía de la espada de Kisuke.

"Bajaste tu guardia" Dice Kisuke en una voz calmada y quieta "Apuesto a que pensaste que yo no era un Shinigami y esta espada no podía ser una Zanpakutou. Te lo aseguro, esta espada realmente es una Zanpakutou"

"Despierta, Benihime" Después de decir esas palabras la espada brillo por un leve momento, para después cambiar de forma.

Ichigo miro con sorpresa como el bastón-espada de Kisuke cambio de forma a una espada que se ve realmente poderosa y afilada

"Esta preciosidad es una Zanpakutou cien por ciento genuina" Dice Kisuke con una sonrisa en su cara.

En ese momento un recuerdo apareció en la cabeza de Ichigo.

_(Flashback)_

"_Despierta, Benihime" Dice Kisuke._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Seguido inmediatamente de otro recuerdo.

_(Flashback)_

"_Aúlla, Zabimaru!" Dice Renji Abarai, antes de que su espada se transforme en una espada más grande y amenazante. "Lo sabía, ni siquiera sabes el nombre de tu propia Zanpakutou"_

_(Fin del Flashback)_

"Un nombre para mi Zanpakutou…" Dice quietamente Ichigo.

"Correcto" Le responde Urahara quien había escuchado a Ichigo "Todas las Zanpakutou tienen su propio nombre."

"Y esta es Benihime: la Princesa Carmesí. Déjame mostrártelo" Entonces Kisuke mando un corte a Ichigo, quien pudo esquivarlo y Kisuke termino cortando la roca que se encontraba detrás de ellos, pero el contragolpe del corte de Kisuke mando a volar a Ichigo.

Ichigo se recupero justo a tiempo para ver a Kisuke en frente suyo a punto de cortarlo, pero Ichigo pudo desviar el ataque con lo que quedaba de su espada "Me impresiona que hayas podido detener mi golpe con tu espada rota y no te hayas ido corriendo" Felicita Kisuke, quien a su vez añade presión a su espada "Tienes valor… pero" en ese momento sus ojos se vuelven serios "Benihime no es tan considerada como para que puedas bloquearla completamente con esa espada rota".

Ante los ojos de Ichigo, la Zanpakutou de Kisuke atravesó fácilmente lo quedaba de su espada, dejando casi nada.

'_Tiene que ser mentira!_' Pensaba Ichigo mientras corría 'El acaba de atravesar mi Zanpakutou como si estuviese hecha de papel'.

"Realmente no lo entiendes" Dice Kisuke apareciendo detrás de Ichigo, sorprendiéndolo grandemente, Ichigo intenta atacar con lo poco que le queda a su espada, pero Kisuke lo esquiva con facilidad "Tu espada no tiene concentración de energía espiritual en ella."

"Tiene el tamaño, pero eso es todo. Tiene la forma de una Zanpakutou, pero nada de la fuerza interna de una Zanpakutou… así que puedo cortarlo" Kisuke se detuvo y dio un corte al resto de la espada, directamente en diagonal "Exactamente así."

Lo que quedaba de la espada cayó al piso, dejando únicamente la empuñadura.

"Y ahora no tienes una espada. Aun quieres atacarme con eso?" Le pregunta Kisuke a un shockeado Ichigo "Recuerda que todo lo que tienes que hacer es quitarme mi sombrero, incluso con la empuñadura no debería ser tan difícil" Le dice Urahara a al joven de cabello naranja "Pero, ya no es una cuestión de coraje o de agallas".

Los ojos de Kisuke cambiaron a unos serios y su voz se volvió mortífera "Supongo que será mejor que te lo diga ahora" Dice Kisuke mientras reiatsu de color rojo comenzó a rodearlo "Si continuas pelando conmigo con ese juguete… Te matare".

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron y horrorizado el joven de cabello naranja comenzó a correr.

'_Voy a morir! Realmente me matara!_' Pensaba Ichigo mientras Kisuke apareció rápidamente al lado suyo y casi lo mato '_Patético. Que es lo que me pasa? Porque estoy corriendo? Es esta toda mi resolución? Me detesto a mí mismo, soy un cobarde incurable_ '

"Eso es verdad" Se escucho decir a una voz familiar para Ichigo.

En ese momento el tiempo en el mundo real parecía haberse detenido levemente, y frente a Ichigo se encontraba el mismo caballero de cabello purpura y armadura negra que había visto antes.

"Tú!" Exclamo un sorprendido Ichigo.

"Ichigo, recuerdas porque estas peleando?" Dice el caballero. En ese instante Ichigo se vio a sí mismo de regreso en su mundo interno, en ese hermoso lago. "Todavía no has dicho mi nombre, si sigues dudando de esa manera no solo tú, sino que también tus amigos caerán, tienes que ser como un caballero y continuar avanzando por la causa por la cual tu y los tuyos están peleando. Escúchame Mi nombre es… "

En el mundo real Ichigo dejo de correr y quedo quieto.

"Porque se detuvo" Se pregunto Jinta mientras Tessai y Ururu miraban la escena detrás de una roca.

Kisuke se detuvo por unos momentos, pero inmediatamente se puso en posición para otro ataque

"Abandona tus dudas, abandona el miedo" Le decía el caballero a Ichigo desde su mente "Enfrenta a tu enemigo de frente" En ese instante Reiatsu empezó a salir del cuerpo de Ichigo, pero extrañamente era de un color negro "Si tienes dudas estarás muy asustado para pelear, pelea siempre al frente como lo haría un caballero! Grítalo, mi nombre es…"

"Un caballero no muere con las manos vacías! Caballero de Honor! (Kishi wa Toshu Nite Shisezu, Naito Obu ōnā!)" Grito Ichigo. En ese instante Reiatsu de color negro que se parecía a una niebla salió disparado en todas direcciones, siendo tan masivo que puso a temblar a todo el cuarto. Sin embargo había algo extraño con el Reiatsu de color negro, aun si no se sentía como un Hollow, se sentía diferente, de alguna manera era más denso que el reiatsu normal y además parecía cargar un sentimiento con el si Kisuke tuviese que describir ese sentimiento con una palabra esa seria…

Locura.

Cuando ese reiatsu se disipo en el aire todos los presentes pudieron ver a Ichigo, pero lo que los agarro de sorpresa era que el joven de cabello naranja se veía exactamente igual, no tenía ningún arma visible, y una vez más nadie noto el color rojo que nuevamente apareció en los ojos de Ichigo.

"Que clase e Zanpakutou es esa, no paso nada!" Exclamo Jinta desde su posición. Tessai también lo había notado, pero él sabe bien acerca de no juzgar algo sin tener suficiente información.

Kisuke también estaba curioso acerca de eso, por eso decidió hacer una pregunta "Kurosaki-san, podrías explicarnos que es lo que acaba de pasar?" Pregunto Kisuke a Ichigo.

Dicho joven simplemente sacudió levemente su cabeza, con eso sus ojos volvieron a su color normal, inmediatamente Ichigo camino hasta encontrar una rama, Ichigo la recogió y se puso en una posición que daba a entender que pretendía usar la rama que acababa de recoger como un arma.

Los otros simplemente miraron con incredulidad, Kisuke intento hablar pero Ichigo se le adelanto.

"Oye, Urahara-san" Dice Ichigo en una voz extrañamente neutral, los instintos de Kisuke le estaban gritando que tenía que mantener su guardia en alto o si no lo lamentaría. "Lo siento, pero esto se termina ahora"

Entonces ocurrió algo que nadie se hubiese esperado, la rama que Ichigo tenía en su manos empezó a cambiar, un color negro empezó a esparcirse por la rama, también unas líneas rojas, parecidas a las venas de una hoja.

Cuando el proceso termino, lo que Ichigo tenía en sus manos ya no podía ser llamado una rama común y corriente.

Y entonces con un impulso Ichigo fue directo hacia Kisuke con la intención de atacarlo, la forma en la que se impulso parecía extrañamente ser únicamente instinto puro.

Cuando llego al rango de Kisuke, Ichigo se preparo a utilizar la rama como si fuese una lanza, con la intención de apuñalar.

_BOOOM!_

Se escucho en todo el lugar, segundos después podemos ver a Kisuke sin su sombrero, justo detrás de un Kido de alto nivel que estaba destruido casi en su totalidad.

El rubio suspiro, y le agradeció silenciosamente a Tessai por salvarlo, inmediatamente pudo observar a un Ichigo que acababa de colapsar por haber usado tanto poder.

'_No dejas de sorprenderme, Ichigo. Pero aun así me pregunto cuales son las verdaderas capacidades de tu Zanpakutou' _Pensaba Kisuke curiosamente.

"La lección tres está completa" Dice el rubio.

**XzXzX**

Ahora nos encontramos en la mente de Ichigo, más específicamente en el lago donde se encuentra hablando con el espíritu de su Zanpakutou acerca de sus habilidades.

"Entonces, cualquier cosa que pueda ser remotamente conceptualizada como un arma se ganara las capacidades de 'convertirse en mi Zanpakutou' " Dice Ichigo después de hablar con Caballero de Honor.

El hombre asiente "Así es, mi poder le permite a algo tan inútil como un trozo de metal ser convertido en una lanza o espada demoniaca que puede dañar Hollows o Shinigamis" Termina de explicar el compañero de Ichigo.

"Ya veo, realmente es una habilidad útil…" Se dice a sí mismo el joven de cabello naranja.

Sin embargo su espíritu estaba teniendo otros pensamientos.

'_Esto es muy extraño, como es posible que Ichigo pueda mantener su cordura a pesar de poder usar mis poderes' _Pensaba el caballero.

Decidiendo dejar de lado esos pensamientos, el caballero decide despedirse de Ichigo, no sin antes decirle algo importante.

"Tengo una última cosa que decirte, Ichigo" Dice el caballero de cabello purpura, cosa que llama la atención del joven de cabello naranja.

"Que es?" Pregunta Ichigo.

"Aunque mi nombre oficial es 'Caballero de Honor' preferiría que me llamases por mi verdadero nombre" Dice el caballero, sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

"Tu verdadero nombre?" Dice un sorprendido Ichigo.

"Escucha muy bien, mi verdadero nombre es…"

"…Lancelot"

Este será el inicio de una interesante aventura para Ichigo y su amigos.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Tengo que admitirlo el Nasuverso realmente es interesante.

Además esta idea ha estado en mi cabeza por algún tiempo.

Dependiendo de la aceptación quizás lo actualice mas seguido.

Además díganme quien quieren que sea la pareja de Ichigo.

Jaa nee!


End file.
